Mio and the bass boy
by Kawaiimafokushi
Summary: Mio is hesitant to meet the band full of boys that Ritsu has met for a group date. But when she meets the white and ice blue haired boy, will that all change?
1. Chapter 1

Here is something I made while listening to one of my favourate songs ^_^ Discliamer: I don't own K on. Only the chars I made up to go with it. Anyway enjoy and R and R's are heavily appreciated! Kawaiimafokushi

* * *

><p>(Mio POV)<br>I sigh as Ritsu bounces up and down like a puppy that has just had a shugar rush. "Spil the beans. You've been saying "Guess what?" for ten minutes now." I sigh.  
>"I got us a group date!" Ritsu sqeueals. I flinch in surprise and shock while clutching on my bass tighty.<br>"Oh that's wonderful!" Mugi compliments while pouring more tea  
>"Your forgetting that I'm in seventh grade." Azusa remarks bored.<br>"Yeah but they have somone from your year there too!" Ritsu counters.  
>"Did you make sure that the boys were cute?" Yui asks.<br>"No..." Ritsu trails off. "I MADE SURE THEY WERE HOT!" She shouts making me wince.  
>"Nice job private Ritsu." Yui squeals while patting my childhood friend on the shoulder.<br>"Yeah and they are in their own band like us!" Ritsu adds cockily.  
>"Yay my first outing with a boy!" Mugi squeals. I keep my mouth shut not wanting to share that this is my first date. The hot summers sun beats down through the open window and onto my back. "Okay people are we going to practice?" I ask changing the topic. Ritsu and Yui slump down on the bench.<br>"Nope. that drama wore me out." They both say in unison. I sigh and pack my bag.  
>"I need to get ready for tommoorrow." I sigh again before leaving the group behind.<br>"You can always wear that maid costume like you did on your first concert!" Ritsu chimes with a smirk on her face. I run up to her and bash her on the head.  
>"Never speak about that again." I growl. Everyone flinces. I exit the music room and walk to the mall. Once there, I go into the cutest store I can find and buy a lime green loose summery dress with some short shorts as well as some black flipflops. I walk out of the store and walk home with my bass on my back. Once home, I practice my bass a few times before eating, having a bath and going to bed. "TGIF..." I mumble before falling asleep<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two. Enjoy and don't forget to R and R. Kawaiimafokushi.  
>Le DISCLAIMER: I don't own K on!<p>

* * *

><p>(Mio POV)<br>I sigh as I gently lean on the wall of the platform in the train staition. "Where the hell is everyone?" I grumble. My blue grey eyes flick around to the people who are having fun and are hyped up about going to the beach or somwhere else. I am wearing the light green summer shirt that I bought yesterday, A pair of ripped short shorts, my black sandals and a cute summer cap. After a whole morning of debating on what I should do, I finally decided to wear my bikini underneath. A small smile tugs on the corners of my mouth as Mugi chan runs over smiling. She is wearing a pastel blue summer top, some black leggings, some black vans and a pristine grey leather jacket. "Are you excited?" Mugi smiles while running upto me. I nod smiling before looking around to find Yui, Azusa or Ritsu. I soon spot a flash of raven and soon Azusa appears with Ritsu and Yui tailing her. Azusa is wearing a black tank top, some blue shorts, some green flipflops and a cute summer hat. My eyes flit to Yui who is wearing a grey metallica T shirt, some long shorts as well as some teal sandals. Bored, my eyes flit to Ritsu who is wearing a long white unbuttoned shirt showing her frilly twopeice bikini, and some yellow fliplops. It was clear to me that everyone's wearing their swimwear under their clothes so I relax. We all wait in silence, Mugi, Azusa and I, for the group of boys that we are supposed to meet. "Oi We're over here!" Ritsu shouts.  
>"Don't be so loud!" I scold her embarrassed. To my surpirse, a group of five boys walk up to us<br>"Ritsu!" The boy at the front chimes while running up to her. He is a lean boy with electrifying spiky blonde hair and is wearing some swiming trunks and an unbuttoned lumberjack jacket showing off his six pack. I blush slightly at his toned abs and turn away.  
>"Kiku!" She squeals jumping into his hug. I pout slightly at how much affection Ritsu is getting but soon brush it off. I could distinctly tell that he is the drummer because he is energetic as well as careless. The next person up is the guitarist. You can tell from a mile off from his cocky is wearing a white dress shirt with ripped sleeves as well as the bottom ripped off as well as a pair of green swimming trunks and some grey sandals. "This is Haru!" Kiku introduces.<br>"Hey there everyone. You're all looking cute today." He smirks making us all blush. The next boy who walks up has the same brown eyes as Haru but has dark brown hair instead. "This is Dai." Kiku introduces. Dai is wearing a grey T shirt as well as his shorts and a pair of green flipflops.  
>"Hi there!" He smiles shyly. The next guy to storm up is most definitley the bassist. He has the cool swagger about him. He has short white hair with frosty blue streaks as well as a spiky fringe. He is wearing a dark blue lumberack jacket showing off his well toned stomach as well as his navy swim shorts and black flipflops. "Yeah hi everyone." He says moodily before gently shoving the seventh grader to the front of the group. He has lime green spiky hair and is wearing a red T shirt as well as some green swim trunks and some teal sandals. "This is Yoshi." He smiles.<br>"And you are?" I ask.  
>"I'm Yuki." He introduces. "And you are?" He asks<br>"Oh right I'm Mio." I reply calmly. Before I can say anything else about myself, I hear the scream of the train and so we all flood onto the middle carrage where no one sits. I sit next to Yuki while, Mugi sits next to Dai, Ritsu sits next to kiku, Yui sits next to Haru and Azusa sits next to Yoshi. "So what do you play?" I ask Yuki in order to strike up a conversaition. He stares into my eyes. I nearly get lost in his forest green ones as he observes my onyx ones. "I play bass and I do some back up vocals." He replies looking away. I nearly melt in my blush which I hide by staring out of the window.  
>"Cool. I am a bassist to while I'm the main singer." I reply smiling. He keeps a straight face. "Don't you hate it when you say your a bassist but then everyone says you play the guitar?" I ask him. He looks at me with a shine in his eyes.<br>"Yeah I know it's so annoying!" He replies. "Like who are they to think that they can just brush us into the guitar section?"  
>"I know right and then they all flood over to the guitarist and ask for autographs." I add.<br>"You can't talk though because you have your own fanclub!" Ritsu interjects.  
>"Shut up!" I say before bashing her on the head. "Sorry about that." I apoligise. He raises an eyebrow quiesically.<br>"You have your own fanclub?" He asks. I nod quietly. "So I'm not the only one eh?" He says. I look up at him smiling.  
>"We have a lot in common." I say.<br>"Yeah we do." He smiles. A few minutes of awkward silence, Ritsu manages to make us all laugh at her invisible drum solo. Bored, I listen in to Mugi and Dai's conversaition. "Your hair is so soft!" Mugi smiles dazed while stroking Dai's head.  
>"Uhh yeah thanks..." He says embarrassed slightly. Bored but amused lightly, I look around at everyone. Their all talking to eachother. I sweatdrop and try to cover it up. "Oi Yuki why aren't you talking to your date? She's hot." Yoshi calls out. I go slightly red and get all flattered.<br>"YOU FUCKING GREEN DINO COME BACK HERE!" He shouts while jumping up and running after Yoshi. I smile faintly before I feel a tugging sensaition on my arm. I look down only to see Azusa. "Yes what is it Azusa?" I ask.  
>"How come your breasts are so big?" She asks cockily. My left eye twitches slightly as I see the girl's mischevious grin spread across her face. "I mean seriously they're like. Boing. Boing!" She calls before running into the next carrage.<br>"YOU LITTLE BITCH COME BACK HERE!" I scream red in the face before chasing after her. While running, she turns back to see me and her pupils dialate when she does and starts to sprint faster. I slam open the door only to see a flash of green and white. Shocked, I feel a falling sensaition and crash to the floor with a dead weight on top of me. Slowly, I open my eyes only to come into contact with a pair of forest green eyes. Both of our eyes widen in shock and realisaiton of what the situaition is. Me lying on the floor with him ontop of me. Something warm on my lips. The red on my cheeks is a wildfire. His soon matches. "Uhhhhh..." I try to say. The faint sound of a click from a digital camera fills my ears. Yuki gets off of me. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Yui running off with a pink digital camera in hand. In a panick, I run after her only to find that my legs are weak and I soon nearly tumble to the floor. I knew Yuki had even caught me before i would have hit the floor. "Arigato Yuki." I say quickly before running after her. He follows me and we soon get back to the carrage. To my instant horror, Yui is showing everyone her camera. "Delete that photo." I try to growl.  
>"Now now Mio you don't want the boys to see your room and the p-" She says. Luckily, I slap my hand over her mouth before she has a chance to react. Again to my horror, the photos that Ritsu is holding slip out of her hand and spill onto the floor showing my panties on the floor. I go red in the face and crouch onto the floor turning the shade of a ripe tomato. "I can't get married anymore, I can't get married anymore." I half chant half sob while keeping my head buried into my knees.<br>"Hey she's like on of the guys cool!" Haru grins. All the boys agree. I sink lower and start to shut off.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's a new chap! Kawaiimafokushi. DISCLAIMER: I don't own K on!

* * *

><p>(Mio POV)<br>I am still sat on the floor sulking with a twinge of misery. My head is still between my knees as I have a pout on my face. Suddenly, I feel a hand gently fall onto my shoulder. Shocked, I slowly look up to see Yuki smiling. His white hair catching the sun and his forest green eyes boreing into my own. "Hey everyone's asleep so you can sit with me if you want." He says. I nod and stop pouting before walking over to the two seats and sit down. "Hey Mio I think that Mugi and Dai are waking up. We need to get some good footage to top the incident earlier on. I nod before quietly taking my black digital camera out of my bag and waiting. A few minutes later, Mugi and Dai start to stir. Quickly, I turn the record button and pretend to fall asleep keeping one eye slightly open. "Hey Dai?" Mugi asks him.  
>"Hai?" Dai replies.<br>"What does kissing feel like?" She asks. I become slightly more aware and shift onto Yuki's arm. Mugi does the unexpected and leans toward him so that their faces are eventually inches apart. She presses her lips against his and they both kiss. Dissapointed, I let out a groan which accidentally turns into a moan. The blush on my cheeks turn into a wildfire. Thankfully, Mugi and Dai don't seem to hear scince their both blushing and smiling. "It was really warm!" Mugi giggles. Dai shyly presses his lips against hers agian. I see her eyes go slightly wide before closing them and enjoying it. In silence, I nudge Yuki and he nudges me back. A few seconds later, they both break apart and smile. "Hey Dai?" Mugi asks.  
>"Hai?" He replies.<br>"You're awesome." She smiles before slowly drifting off to sleep again.  
>"Wow I kissed Mugi!" He smiles dazed oblivious to the fact that Yuki and I are awake and trying not to laugh. Soon enough, He falls asleep once more and so we both drop the act and stop recording. Smiling, we both watch the video that we got and smile. After about half an hour, we soon arrive at our stop. While shaking everyone awake, Yuki and I give eachother smug glances and smiles. We soon all exit the train smiling and in good spirits. Ritsu, Kiku, Yui and Haru run off toward the beach with Dai and Mugi jogging after them. Azusa looks up at my face. "Hai?" I ask her reading her mind.<br>"Why are you so smug?" She asks.  
>"Because we got some secret footage." I wink before walking off with Yuki trailing after me. The soft warm sand welcomes my toes as I walk down to the sunbeds. Grinning, I start to get undressed into my bikini. Once done, I go and look for Ritsu and Yui and soon spot them in the water playing. I sigh and wade into the water. "Hey guys!" I smile triumphantly.<br>"What's so funny?" Ritsu asks me.  
>"Nothing but do you want to know my secret?" I ask them. I practically see their eyes sparkle.<br>"Y.E.S" They both chime.  
>"I got footage of Mugi and Dai kissing." I say proudly.<br>"No way!" Ritsu squeals.  
>"Way." I confirm.<br>"Hey guys." Haru calls while walking up to us. Yui stares at his well toned chest and soon looks away. I smirk making a note to remember what had happened.  
>"Hey what are you guys doing?" Yoshi calls to us while sprinting with great effort. He soon geives in and falls into the water face first. We all laugh before calming down and splashing in the water once again. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Yuki staring at us bored. I motion for him to come over. He shakes his head. Determind, I walk out of the water and up to him before throwing his lumberack shirt off and his flipflops before dragging him into the sea. He flinches from the cold shock of the water. Ignoring him, I drag him toward everyone else. "There now you aren't bored." I smile. He smiles back weakly before clutching onto my arm making me blush slightly. Concerned, I look at him who is actually grinning. Confused, I tilt my head. Suddenly, I feel a sharp tug on my arm before being tugged down into the water. I scream slightly before being submirged in water. Hesitantly, I open my eyes only to see Yuki there underneath me smiling. He motions for me to sit on his shoulders. Blushing, i do so and let my ankles feel his abs. Suddenly, shoot out of the water and into the air. "I feel so..." I trail off while smiling lightly. Yuki just grunts and walks toward the shore. Shocked, steer him in the other direction. Stunned, he sways in the direction I want him to go on and starts walking. "I want a reward for this." He growls. Shocked, I lean down and kiss his head lightly. "Fine..." He says blushing. I smile quietly before setting off again.<br>"Alright great idea Mio!" She smiles before calling Kiku over. Yui jumps onto Haru's shoulders before grinning.  
>"I'm finally tall!" She laughs. We all join in. Ritsu finally joins in.<br>"It was actually Yuki's idea." I admit making him smile a little. "Hey Mugi, Dai, Azusa come over!" I call. They all nod and run over. Azusa climbs on Yoshi's back and Mugi does the same with Dai. "Giant Nendoroid fight!" Yui calls before jumping onto me from Haru's shoulders. Yuki staggers backward and I fall in the water with Yui ontop of me. She tickles me making me laugh oblivious to the fact that she is accidentally pulling the top half of my bikini off. We shoot back above the water only for everyone to stare at me. "Is it suddenly cold?" I ask them. They all keep quiet and Yuki, Dai, haru, and Yoshi all get nosebleeds and rush off. "What?" I ask looking down to see my chest exposed. Turning red, I run out of the water and next to Mugi chan in shame.  
>"What's wrong Mio?" She asks me innocently.<br>"Just...nevermind okay?" I huff before grabbing wrapping my arms tightly around my body still red from a mixture of shame and embarrassment. 'what are the boys gonna think of me now?' I think in dismay. "Hey Mio do you want to help me create a sand bass?" She asks. Glumly, I shake my head before sitting down again getting lost in my own little world. "Oi Mio!" I hear a voice call out.  
>"H-hai?" I ask him shy bashful and ashamed.<br>"Do you wanna go for a walk?" He asks.  
>"O-okay." I stutter before slowly walking out of the water with him and walking along the shore. The wet sand gets stuck between my toes as we both walk closer and closer to the small forest infront of us. We soon walk up the hill and by the treeline which hides a beautiful wonderland of mystery and intrigue. "So Mio..." Yuki starts turning to me.<br>"H-hai?" I stutter once more.  
>"No need to be so formal with me!" He laughs while nudging me playfully I blush slightly at the contact before nudging him back and giggling. "So..." He starts while scratching the back of his head. "Yeah?" I ask.<br>"Do you want to date me?" He asks. I slowly nod and stay where I am. The sound of the green grass crunching under his feet sofltly fills my ears as he leans in. Out of instinct, I start to lean forward too and soon our faces are just inches apart. Suddenly, Ritsu comes out of nowhere and pushes us apart while jumping in the air. I fall to the ground with a soft thud and so does Yuki. "GREATEST COCKBLOCK OF ALL TIME!" She cheers before running off scared of the wrath that she would get from me later.


	4. Chapter 4 end

Well here is chapter four and maybe even the final chapter after this. Well enjoy! Diclaimer: Do not own okay? Kawaiimafokushi.

(Yuki POV)  
>Night soon approcahes and Mio and I are still by the treeline sitting there with our legs dangling off of the not so steep edge. "Hey Mio..." I start.<br>"Mmm?" She asks thoughtfully.  
>"What kind of fireworks do you think we are going to light today?" I ask.<br>"I really don't know." She says slowly fading out of her trance.  
>"Oh." I reply before turning my gaze back to the sea. We sit like this for a while. In slilence, Sitting there on a small grassy platform watching the sun set. 'Don't blow it this time.' My inner voice warns. I brush it off and get lost in the clouds. "Hey Yuki..." I hear Mio start. Snapping out of my thoughts, I turn to look at her but instead, our lips lock. Our eyes both seem to widen and we stay like that for a while. 'WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO?" I scream in my mind.<br>By the looks of it Mio is asking herself the same thing. Soon after, we pull apart for air. "Well that was..." She starts  
>"Different..." I finish. Still shocked, she nods at what I said with her cheeks a deep red colour.<br>"Hey Mio Yuki get your asses over here!" I hear yoshi call. I take one last glance at the now darkening sky and offer my hand to Mio. Gladly, she takes it with her face still red. We both walk back to the group hand in hand. Glancing down, I stare at the various fireworks and one seems to stand out to me. The kasai 3000. "Where did you get this from?" I ask aloud.  
>"Oh right somone gave that to my father and then he gave it to me." A feminine voice replies. I whirl around only to see Tsmugi standing infront of me.<br>"Cool." I grin while weighing the firework in my hand.  
>"Thanks." She retorts while getting some matches out. I soon plant all of the fireworks into the ground and Ritsu gets a match, lights it and runs down the row of fireworks therefore lighthing each and every one. Explosions of colour fill the black night sky as we all stare in awe. "Sprinkler time!" Yui chimes. While handing out sparklers. "We soon light them and chase eachother around with them before cheering the flame on not to drop. "Today was fun." I grin while hopping on the train with everyone else. Most of us slept on the ride home leaving only Mio and I alone. "So do you want to try that kiss again?" I ask bashfully. She nods and presses her lips gently onto mine. I gently hold her head and deepen the kiss slightly. It was all over too soon as we pulled apart. "I liked it." Mio whispers while touching her lips gently.<br>"Doyouwanttodateme?" I ask quickly. "  
>"YES! I mean yeah sure." Mio replies. I grin happily and she does the same. I soon end up finding her fast asleep on my shoulder. Today was a good day<p> 


End file.
